


Worrying for Two

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clumsy Superheroes, F/M, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky and Clint comes home looking like they lost a fight with a herd of rhinos
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Worrying for Two

Your eyes widened as the door opened and your two boyfriends were almost carrying each other through the door. Bucky had a cut over his left eye and a limp on his right leg. Clint looked like he lost a fight with a rhino. He had a huge bruise over his right eye, a split lip, a limp and was crouched over as if his ribs were hurting him. 

“Oh my God!” You jumped from the couch, heading straight for them, “I thought it was just training today not a mission?”

“Oh it was just training,” Bucky grinned, letting go of Clint, letting him land on the couch where you had been sitting. 

“Ow ow. Careful. Delicate cargo Buck,” Clint whined, making Bucky roll his eyes and laugh. 

“You weren’t so delicate last night now were you?” Bucky teased and Clint’s eyes instantly darkened at the memory. 

“No! Nope!” You raised a finger at the two idiots. “No sex tonight. At least not until I made sure it won’t kill either of you.”

“Super soldier,” Bucky called after you as you went to get your medical supplies.

“Super dumbass,” you mumbled as you headed back for the room, ducking out of the way of the pillow Bucky threw at your face with a smug grin on his face. 

“Super hearing,” he reminded you as you sent him a playful glare, crouching down before Clint to check over his injuries. 

“Yeah those ribs are bruised and gonna hurt like hell tomorrow,” you sighed, “and your lip is gonna need glue so no kissing either.”

“Spoilsport,” Clint sulked, making you smile as you looked in your bag for the glue. 

“Bucky lip out in the kitchen to get three backs of peas,” you ordered and Bucky rolled his eyes at you, before hoisting himself from the couch with a groan. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You should have gone to the hospital,” you sighed, tending to Clint’s lip just as Bucky returned dropping the peas on the couch, bending down to kiss the top of your head. 

“I don’t do hospitals darlin’. You know that” Bucky answered before grinning sweetly at you as he let himself fall back down next to Clint. “Besides who needs hospitals when we have our own private doctor at home.”

“That sounded dirty. Can it be dirty?” Clint perked up causing the two of you to laugh. 

“No,” you rolled your eyes stuffing one of the bags of peas under his shirt, causing Clint to jump and hiss. “Here hold that to your lip and shut up.”

Clint sulked but did as he was told as you turned your attention towards Bucky who held up his hands in defense. 

“I’m fine doll. Or I will be in the morning,” he tried to escape your exam, but he also knew it was already a lost cause. 

“Just let me look okay,” you pleaded with him, pouting slightly and giving him your best Bambi eyes. 

“Fine,” Bucky sighed, “but that’s not fair.” He pointed at your face making you laugh as you hoisted up his leg onto the table. The gash was already starting to heal so you elected the gaze over the stitches for Bucky’s sake. You knew he would let you, but everything medical, especially breaking of the skin, always came with some degree of poking old trauma. 

“What happened anyway?” You asked.

“I was trying this new move to get off the roof if I was to run out of arrows,” Clint explained, “and I slipped before I could jump properly.”

“I saw him fall out of the side of my eye so I crashed my bike,” Bucky explained, jumping a little as you tighten the gaze, “easy Doll.”

“Oh no,” Clint grinned, poking Bucky’s side. “She has the same look Steve did before he Dad talked us and sent us home.”

“Apparently he didn’t do a good enough job if you’re still smiling,” you snapped and both boys instantly looked down with guilt written all over their face. “You really have to stop hurting yourselves. I’m worrying for two here.”

“We’re really so…OW” Clint started but stopped when Bucky shoved him, completely forgetting about the bruised ribs. 

“For two?” Bucky asked, eyes slightly widened. 

You looked up at him smiling and nodding. 

“Really?” a huge grin spread across Bucky’s face, as he grabbed you and lifting you giggling into his lap. 

“Yeah. There’s two of us to worry about Idiot. Stop pushing,” Clint pouted, making both you and Bucky break down laughing. 

“Not of us. Her,” Bucky tried, only confusing the bird even more. 

“Did you hit your head that hard? Are you seeing double? There’s only one of her,” Clint deadpanned, making you grab his hand and hold it against your stomach. You could practically see the wheels completely stop in Clint’s head before they started turning again. 

“You’re pregnant?” Clint’s voice was thick and the tears in his eyes evident when he finally spoke. 

“Yes.” 

With just one word you were engulfed in four strong arms, with lips kissing you checks, mouth, neck, and stomach. 

“Don’t hurt yourselves. Clint careful,” you warned, but too late. He had already slid off the couch and landed on the floor with an urmpf. 

“Ow,” Clint whined as you looked from one boyfriend to another, leaning back against the pillows with a sigh as Bucky dragged Clint back onto the couch, mumbling something about bubble wrapping him. 

Just like that, you realized you would never stop worrying about either of them and with a little new life coming you were only adding to your worries. Still, you didn’t want it any other way. You already loved the little person growing inside of you, just as much as you loved the two men bickering lovingly next to you. This hadn’t been the life you had expected you’d have. It was far from conventional, but it was filled with love and laughter as well as worries. You didn’t want to lead your life any other way, or with anyone other than the two men next to you. 


End file.
